Taken Models List
Roman Torchwick ;) *Exo (everyone in the group, including former, bar Do Kyungsoo) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *BTS (everyone in the group)(Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Jung Daehyun (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Choi Si-won (Super Junior) (reserved 18:46, October 11, 2016 (UTC)) Neopolitan all the FCs on this here list are gonna be in use Yang Xiao Long *Kate Mara (Reese Schneider) *Daisy Ridley (Cerise Lichtenburg) *Yumi Lambert (reserved @ 17:32, October 10, 2016 (UTC)) *Barbara Palvin (Maisie Argenta) *Teresa Oman (Melanie Baylon) *Emma Roberts (reserved @ 14:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Meredith Foster (Marble Zeppelin) *Karlie Kloss (reserved @ 14:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Taissa Farmiga (Witt de Adel) Salem *Bradley Cooper — Highmaster Wolf *Jennifer Lawrence — Lava Steele *Stephen James — Coby Moonstone *Kate Upton — Alice Blue Arendt *Emilia Clarke — Magenta Vermillion *Domhnall Gleeson (Reserved on 12:04, October 11, 2016 (UTC))) *Selena Gomez (Reserved on 12:04, October 11, 2016 (UTC))) *Jack Huston (Reserved on 12:04, October 11, 2016 (UTC))) *Cora Keegan (Reserved on 12:04, October 11, 2016 (UTC))) *Diego Boneta (Reserved on 08:58, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Adam Lambert (Reserved on 08:58, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) N O R A *Yoon Jeong-han (Jeonghan; SVT) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Hong Jisoo (Joshua; SVT) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Wen Junhui (Jun; SVT) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Bae Su-ji (Suzy; MissA) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Dani (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Kiera Knightley (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Alyssa Skovbye(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Jisoo (Blackpink)(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Kirsten Maldonado(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Amber Heard(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Karlie Kloss(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Zoe Kurzenkova (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Haley Ramm(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Zachary Quinto(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Chris Pine(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *James McAvoy(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Vini Uehara (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Katarina Konderak(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Jessica Jung(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Jung Jinyoung -shared with Chase-(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Cutiepiemarzia (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) Ren #JB aka Im Jaebum (21:41, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Do Kyungsoo (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Taeyong (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Cody Christian (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Jackson Wang (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Mark Tuan (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kwon Hyuk (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)~) #Ok Taecyeon (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kim Myungsoo (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Baek Juho (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Jooheon (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Amy Lee aka Ailee (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Choi Seungcheol (reserved 20:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Mark Lee (reserved 20:37, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Nick Robinson (reserved 20:46, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) Category:Key Lists